Indiana Jones and the cotfr part two A fair getaway
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy and Tyler (but mostly Indy) is chased through the new york state fair. This scene has a similar feel to the opening of last crusade. It will make you feel like a kid at heart and laugh too! See how a farris whell, a magic box, and even a chicken aid in Indy's escape!


Indy runs past Tyler almost knocking him down

Indy: Come on Tyler lets go, let's go!

Tyler: Did you get it? What happened?

Just then the swordsmen come around the tent and spot Indy.

Lead Arab: (in Arab) There! After him!

Indy: Talk later! Get the car ready! Meet at the back gate!

Indy runs to the area where the small pets and farm animals are caged for judging. He pushes over a tower of crates with bunnies and chickens to put distance between him and the 7 swordsmen who are getting close to Indy. Indy continues through the cage maze pushing through people to get through. Now split from the rest of the group of Arabs who are just getting past the fallen cages, one of the Arabs is on the very next row of cages just parallel from Indy. As Indy tries to push through the swordsman tries to stab Indy through the cages! At the end the swordsman gets right in frount of Indy. Thinking quickly Indy grabs a cage with a live chicken inside! The Arab swings a few times and Indy blocks the sword with the cage! Then the Arab lunges his sword forward and Indy catches the blade with the bars of the cage just narrowly missing the chicken and causing the poor creature to cluck out of fear and lay an egg! Indy pulls the sword down using the cage and smacks the Arab to the ground, just as the others are close behind! Indy steps on the fallen Arab and runs out of the animal exhibit with the rest of the Arabs close behind! Indy runs through the park and crosses the small park train just as it passes causing the Arabs to wait till its finished crossing. This buys Indy enough time to run into another tent area that has a sign that says "playing tonight only: Mario the Magnificent, world famous magician". Inside the show is in progress.

Mario: For this next amazing and suspenseful feat I will need a brave volunteer.

A few hands go up but Indy runs on stage and is grabbed by Mario.

Mario: Well it seems this gentleman is quite eager!

Indy: Wait I'm not a-

Mario: (to the crowd) Ah ha he's shy.

Mario shoves Indy in a vertical magic box. Just as it is shutting the Arabs come in and see Indy being closed in the box and locked.

Indy: I have to get out!

Mario: (To Indy) You'll be fine (To the assisting drummer) Start the drums!

The Arabs run on stage and surround the magic box with their swords drawn.

Mario: (To one of the Arabs) You're not with me! What is this?

The Arab shoves Mario aside, and the swordsmen all stab the magic box at once.

Mario: (to one of the Arabs) I wasn't doing the sword in the box trick till later.

The crowd gasps and Mario pushes through and opens the box but Indy is gone! The crowd cheers and claps loudly.

Mario: Thank you! Thank you! Aw you too thank you!

Outside behind the tent Indy is backing up to make sure he's not being followed from his magical escape. He doesn't see anyone and smiles. Just then he backs into the leader of the group. Indy slowly turns around and faces him.

Arab leader: you did well against my men but I think I'll have the dragon you stole from me back now.

Just then the other Arabs catch up and are on the other side of Indy.

Indy: You stole the dragon from the governor's ball in the first place!

Arab leader: And your millionaire friend's digging team raided it from our country.

Indy gets backed up near the train tracks that circle the park.

Indy: I call it excavated. Besides it sure doesn't belong to you!

Arab leader: Hand over the dragon! This is your last chance!

Indy: Sorry I have a train to catch!

Just than the train comes again and Indy grabs on the handle bar and gets on. He is able to get a few yards away and runs through the fun house with the Arabs behind. He runs through the spinning tube and into the hall of mirrors. Some of the Arabs are hitting reflections of Indy, when one almost hits the real Indy. Indy dodges and punches him. Indy runs out of the hall of mirrors and under neath the Ferris wheel. Indy grabs onto the wheel as it lifts him high into the air. The Arabs decide to wait for him to get down. As Indy is way up in the air holding on for his life, he notices one of the cabs below him. In the cab are two teens on a date about to kiss when Indy jumps down right in the middle of them.

Teen girl: Oh my goodness!

Teen boy: Hey!

Indy: Don't mind me

Indy stands up in the cab and sees a cable running from a pole in the park to another outside the park fence. He jumps to it and the grabs it. The cable breaks and Indy goes swinging out the park and softly to the ground with the car being driven by Tyler nearby. Indy gets in the car with the Arabs coming out of the back carnival gate.

Indy: Go! Go! Go!

Tyler: Where out of here!

The two friends speed off with the ruby dragon as the Arabs stop there chase knowing there is no way they can catch them now as they helplessly watch Indy and Tyler get away!


End file.
